


You Look Good

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Fights, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Bo doesn't take too kindly to you commenting on his scars.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 56





	You Look Good

He looked really good in flannels. Truth be told, he looked good in everything, not that you'd ever let him know that. Something about Bo just made you want to never compliment him, ever. His damn ego was big enough as it was.

That, and the fact that he was one of your captors. But you found it was easier for you if you ignored that.

But Bo was sleeping peacefully on the back porch, so you could admire him all you wanted.

You sat on the chair next to his, watching how he slept. He even seemed tense as he was sleeping. His arms were crossed tightly and he looked like he was frowning. His cap was pulled down over his eyes to block out the sun. The only thing that didn't seem angry about him was the fact that his breathing was soft and even.

His shirt sleeves were rolled up, showing off his forearms. Your admiration of said forearms made you feel like a man in the eighteen hundreds losing his shit over seeing an ankle, but it was what it was.

You ignored the scars on his wrists as you looked him over. Even with him asleep, it felt like too much of an invasion of his privacy to look at the one part of himself he openly hated.

You turned in your chair, resting your head on the back of it. If only Bo were a little nicer, maybe then you'd finally tell him that you were crazy about him. Bo wasn't nice though, so there was no way in hell you'd tell him any of your real feelings, ever. He'd either tease you or use them against you in a heartbeat, depending on his mood that day.

Bo shifted slightly, making you turn away and grab your water, pretending you had just come out here to enjoy the morning.

Bo sat up, rubbing one of his eyes and groaning softly. "Time is it?"

"A little after nine." You replied, looking straight ahead.

"Fuck." He sat up straighter, taking off his cap and running his fingers through his hair. "Slept here the whole damn night."

You shrugged a bit. "Not like you missed anything. It's pretty boring here most days."

"Yeah, well." Bo snatched your water, drinking it in several big gulps, water running down his chin.

"Hey!" You snapped.

He wiped the water off his chin, ignoring your outburst. "It's the life we chose."

You snatched your water back, knowing full well it was empty.

Bo looked down at his lap, jolting when he saw his sleeves were rolled up. He grimaced, quickly rolling down his sleeves and buttoning them at the end. He made another face and looked out at the yard, almost pouting at having let his guard down.

Silence passed between the two of you as you both pretended that didn't just happen.

Sighing in apprehension, and against your better judgment, you said, "You look good, Bo. You can barely notice those."

You quickly figured you could have worded that better, but Bo was quicker to rip your head off than you were to try and take it back.

"If I wanted beauty advice I wouldn't fuckin' ask you." Bo snapped, standing to go inside.

"Hey!" You stood, grabbing his arm. "I get your life sucks but that doesn't give you the right to be shitty to me!"

"I can do whatever I want, this is my town!" He pushed your hand away, face twisting in anger.

"I didn't ask to be here!" You blurted out, frustrated tears forming in your eyes.

Bo took a step away, looking angrier by the moment. "You're lucky to be alive is what you are."

You were probably digging your own grave now, but you didn't care.

"You're not the only one with family to look out for!" You shouted, clenching your hands into fists. "You're not the only one who cares about your family! I had one too, and I will never see them again! And what do I do? I still try to be nice to you, but I should know by now there's no point in trying with you!"

Bo silently glared you down as you finished your rant, and as you finished dread spread through your body. You instinctively took a step away, tensing in fear. You were going to get tied up and worse for that, you knew it was coming.

You held up your hands, shrinking away from him as much as you could, but Bo's face slowly slipped into neutrality.

He reached behind him, opening the back door. "Get in the house."

"I'm- I'm sorry...!" You squeaked, frozen in place.

"Just get inside." Bo repeated, his voice softer.

You shuffled past him, your heart racing so fast it sounded like drumming in your chest. Every other time you had pissed Bo off, intentionally or not, Lester or Vincent were around to stop him from doing whatever it was he was going to do. There was no one to protect you now.

Bo followed you inside, the sound of his boots on the floor like a hammer driving nails into your coffin. You were dead, you were so dead. You'd seen what Bo did to people for fun, you didn't want to think about what he did mad.

He walked past you to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. You stiffened, expecting it to come hurling at you at any moment. Instead he drank it, finally turning to look at you.

"What's your family like?" He asked.

You blinked in surprise, crossing your arms. "Um, normal, I guess."

"Sounds nice." Bo mumbled, walking past you towards his room.

You stood in place, dumbfounded, when Bo cleared his throat. You turned to him as he spoke.

"You just gotta ignore me. When I'm like that. Vinny and Lester know to. They're your family now. They love ya, or, whatever." He turned back to his room, back stiff.

"I meant when I said I think you look good." You called. "I'm sorry I said it wrong."

Bo paused at his door. "You look good too. But you don't need me to say somethin' stupid like that, do ya?"

He didn't wait for an answer before going into his room and slamming the door.

You sank to your knees, all that adrenaline having nowhere to go now that you were safe.

You weren't sure what to make of all that just happened, but you decided the best thing to do would be to give him space. You scurried to the nearest exit to Vincent's workshop, eager to be around easier company.


End file.
